The Sound of Madness
by C'est La Vie Mon Amour
Summary: Sometimes the smallest decisions can change your life forever... WallyxOC


**PLEASE READ! It will help you understand...**

**My story**** DOES NOT follow any of the episodes from Young Justice.******

WARNING: Language; **MATURE CONTENT**; Character/Original Character Death;** Violence**; Cheesy Romance and Pick-Up Lines; Lots of** Sexual Frustration**; Dirty,** Perverted Minds**

Pairings: Kid Flash/Wallace West x Original Character/Arietta; Superboy/Conner Kent x Miss Martin/M'gann/Megan; Possibly Artimis x Original Character/Sven; **(Maybe more later on)**

**Authors Note: This is a small series that I'm taking one step at a time. It takes place around the end of Young Justice Season One. If any characters are out of character, please tell me. I'm working on my character development. Nothing is planned but the KFxOC pairing and the first three chapters. It's a really dull at first, I know. I honestly HATE writing intros and things of the like. I hope you enjoy my new story~ (Because the other was somewhat of a major bust, but I'll work on rewriting it)**

P.S.: I don't know whether to make Arietta or Sven superheros... Maybe even a villain..? You decide.

**Disclaimer: ****There's a reason why it's call _fanfiction_. Fan Fiction - Fiction written by a fan of, and featuring characters from, a particular TV series, movie, etc. Fiction - A literary work based on the imagination and not necessarily on fact.**

* * *

******The Sound of Madness**

******Prologue**

_Happines_s is** short-lived**, so_ **enjoy**_ every single moment while it lasts.  
And** pain**, just like _happiness_, comes with an expiration date.  
**Learn as much from it as you _can_.**

** - Cloe Hidalgo**

* * *

Painted finger nails picked up a large stack of rather heavy boxes. The boxes contain gym equipment and other essentials. Of course, she didn't read the labels. She expected the boxes to contain light glass ornaments. The ones that were supposed to be in her room.

The girls arms were shaking at the weight of the brown cardboard boxes. _'What the hell are in these things?', _she thought. The rumble in the back of her throat caused an almost identical boy besides her to look at the over achieving brunette. His expression had "moron" written all over it as he glanced at his twin.

"Hey broski~." Called the ashy haired teen. Her soft voice straining from the weight of the equipment. "I could really use some of your extra musc-. Oomf." The over achiever had not even taken a step and she had spilled the weights and ropes all over the floor with a couple of large thumps. The boxes had broke on impact, it's weak paper like walls not able to handle it.

There was a moment of silence before her twin busted out laughing. His laugh was loud and deep, familiar and warming. It was what made her smile despite being laughed at. His voice had always been calming to the ears, appeasing everyone that heard him talk. The under achiever had an attention grabbing persona.

"Nice going, dumb ass." The words held an air of arrogance and innocent mocking that made him so likable.

"Shut it, dip shit. It's not like you haven't fallen on your ass before." Despite their words, the smiles remained. Of course they were just bickering, but it's like that with every pair of siblings. Especially twins.

"Arietta, Sven!" Rubbing her sore bottom, she put her lengthy fingers on her long legs. "I hope your not breaking anything." Trying to stand to her full height, Arie yelled back while sending her snickering brother a playful glare.

"We're not, dad!" Her voice sounded stronger then she actually was. She made a move to pick up her mess until she was stopped by a large, calloused hand on her shoulder. Looking up to see her fathers rugged face, she gave him a lopsided grin.

"Why don't you fix us some lunch?" Her fathers gravel-like voice held no room for argument. "Some sandwiches sound good, right?" Nodding her head, she couldn't help but think of how her father was before the military. He was still kind, but the knowledge he had sometimes even scared her. It was like he could see the future. On countless times he's caught books and things that fell from there perch without even looking.

"Sure." Sending another glare at the hysterical boy, her bare feet took the stairs two at a time. Nearing the bottom she could hear her dark haired father scold Sven for laughing and not helping her up. Stumbling all the way down the high steps she thought of how much longer she'd go without getting a broken bone.

Walking along the fluffy carpet floor, the brunette ventured into the living room to find her brother coloring. Oblivious to the world, the youngest sibling was humming along to a tune on his TV show. Walking as stealthily as she could on the toy covered ground, she put her hands out like claws. She looked like a huntress, trying to catch her prey.

Pouncing and gripping his sides, she shouted a loud 'boo!' in his ear. Laughing at the scream he let out, she turned him around and wiggled her fingers against his sides. This time he let out squeals of laughter.

"Sissy~!" The young child yelled out. "Sto-stowp it!" Pausing to let him catch his breath, she smiled deviously at the curly haired boy.

"Say 'You're the best sister in the entire world'." She started to tickle his sides again. At the strangled 'no', she moved her fingers with fever. His laughter was barely heard due to lack of breath. The entire time he was wiggling uselessly around, trying to get out of her grasp.

"O-otay!" Once again she paused to let him catch his breath. Goofy looking smiles on both their faces. "You're da best sister in de entiwe world."

Laughing at his flushed cheeks and large smile, the over achiever stood to her full height, she quickly scooped up the toddler and spun him a couple times. Her lips made a smacking noise as she kissed his forehead.

"What kind of sandwich would you like, Curly Q?" Rubbing his forehead with a disgusted look on his face, he replied.

"I want some fwuff an' peanut-butta!" Called the young tot. The un-proper English making a pleasant smile come to her pink lips. His lisp made everything he said sound innocent, even though he did something bad. Like the time he glued and cut her essay for French into a snowflake.

"Sounds delicious." She replied, messing with his curly hair. After setting Jonah down, she made her way to the larger kitchen. It was a very traditional styled room. The walls a dark ivory and the cabinets a light wood. It looked to be placed in the late 1800's with new appliances. Glancing down at the white tiled floor, she made her way to the fully stocked fridge.

The young tot followed behind his older sister. He was hugging a dog like stuffed animal that had been made by their grandmother before she had passed. His sock covered feet padded his way to the large kitchen stools they used for stairs. The toddler climbed his way to the top of the black leather seat and sat in the fluff filled chair.

Sticking his thumb into his mouth in fascination, he watched his older sibling rummage through the fridge. His dark eyes were caught something outside the window. Keeping an innocent eye on the window, he kept glancing at the peculiarly sat bird on the fence. It stood there, staring at the house.

"Hey Sven!" She called, taking the toddlers attention once again. The loud brunette waited for a mumbled 'what' before continuing to talk through the floor boards. "You want a peanut-butter and marshmallow sandwich?!"

Already taking out the bread, she heard a quiet happy 'yes' come from her twin. When she made these, she added her own twist to them. Mixing the fluff in a bowl with vanilla and the peanut butter with cinnamon. The only one aloud to watch her secret making process was Jonah. Smiling, the teen set to work.

Throughout the day, they all laughed and joked about nothing in particular. It was light hearted and sweet. The dysfunctional family was finally happy in a new town, a new life, a new start. They were all happy. Even with the lack of their mother, they were as happy as happy could get.

But everyone knows, happiness just doesn't last.


End file.
